


Distance: 0 Our Love: 1

by Serialsidekick03



Category: Our Skyy (TV), พี่ว้ากตัวร้ายกับนายปีหนึ่ง | SOTUS: The Series (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Valentine's Day, after our skyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22721326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serialsidekick03/pseuds/Serialsidekick03
Summary: Arthit has been cranky all week and to say all involved were fed up with it would be an understatement. Anyone care to guess why?
Relationships: Arthit Rojnapat/Kongpob "Kong" Suthiluck
Comments: 5
Kudos: 165





	Distance: 0 Our Love: 1

**Author's Note:**

> While I have written before, it's been years since I have posted anything so be gentle but I do like to hear thoughts. Happy Valentine's to our lovebirds and anyone looking at this fic. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> (Also I said fiance throughout the fic and I stand by it. Fight me later)

Long-distance relationships are hard— that was as best that Arthit could sum up his past few months. The first few days, weeks even, were the hardest. Arthit’s whole life order had been flipped on its head. He began to take his time leaving work, not wanting to face the too quiet and too empty room on his own. Mindlessly, he grabbed a meal at random from the first vendor on his way but still subconsciously bought for delicate taste buds; it took a few days to settle into the idea that he only had to buy one plate and set the table for one. He didn’t waste time going to bed after eating but could not sleep until much later than intended— hoping his phone would light up with a call. He woke up late the next morning and repeated it all over again.

Over in China, Kongpob was off settling into his own new life of a schedule dominated by classes and navigating a language barrier to make new friends. Logically, Arthit knew this and tried not to hold his fiance’s lack of calls and texts against him. He really did. Although they had promised, perhaps wishfully, to call daily and to at least text Good Morning, it had ended up being a call every week and a few texts scattered in between. The lack of contact had been a shock that had radiated out of just their relationship; Earth would tease Arthit later that he had been dead to the world for those first few weeks. 

The distance got easier eventually, never completely easy but manageable. As Kongpob found his rhythm and Arthit found the courage to call first, contact increased; though it was still never enough, it was settling. The street vendors stopped encouraging Arthit to buy a second meal and he learned to stop himself before grabbing the second plate from the cupboard. It was still hard getting to sleep at night with the now too empty and cold bed, but the mornings were easier once Arthit remembered how to use the alarm on his phone again. He still preferred the memory of mornings when he woke up to gentle caresses and sweet kisses rather than the blare of the phone but he managed. 

Half a year into Kongpob’s study abroad program, living alone should not have been able to affect him— but of course, it did. This week had been especially hard, and all in the office had taken notice of it and did their best not to comment. The grunt that followed a stack of elbowed papers knocking over the framed picture of Kongpob garnered a few raised eyebrows over the edges of cubicle dividers but was otherwise dismissed. The concern truly settled in when Arthit turned down the opportunity to check in with the project supplier, who happened to be the Suthilick family business. Only Todd sent him a glance before turning back to his work for that one. Next, Som-oh forced herself not to ask when Arthit came back from lunch with a tall cup of iced coffee rather than his usual pink milk. A quick glance around the office confirmed that everyone else had realized too. They said nothing. The final straw came on Friday when Arthit harshly sent the new intern out of the room for printing one wrong copy of the form needed; the girl ran out crying at first opportunity.

“N’Arthit,” Earth hissed under her breath as she followed the retreating intern with her eyes. “What is wrong with you? You have been in a poor mood this entire week and somehow it worsened.”

Arthit huffed a breath and faked a smile as he turned to face her. “Sorry, P’Earth. I have just had a hard time sleeping this week is all.”

“Are you and N’Kongpob okay?” Earth pressed the issue, not entirely believing that lack of sleep was the only reason for his mood swings. Although, she did in part believe that he was having trouble sleeping based on the amount of coffee he had consumed this entire week and the dark circles under his eyes.

“We are fine,” Arthit assured her unconvincingly while his peek at the framed image of Kongpob’s smiling face on his desk said the opposite. 

Earth rolled her eyes at the display. “It's your first Valentine’s Day apart, isn’t it? Taking it that hard?”

Arthit sent her a furious glare that served as the monthly reminder that he used to be a head hazer. How Kongpob had fallen for him with that icy expression was beyond Earth. Seeing as she had also been able to observe the putty that Arthit could into around the younger man, she really should not be too surprised.

Unfazed due to exposure, Earth just raised an eyebrow. “Talk.”

“We just have not been able to talk much this week,” Arthit admitted defeatedly. “I’m over-reacting.”

“It’s okay to miss your fiance.” Earth laid a hand on Arthit’s arm. “I’m sure he’ll call tonight. It is Valentine’s Day after all.”

Arthit shook his head. “He tried to call last night. I missed it because of the time difference. He left a message; he won’t be able to talk all day.”

“You two will figure out something to make it up to each other. I’m sure of it.”

Arthit nodded as he turned back to his work without meeting her eyes. For it, he missed the knowing smile and twinkle in her eyes. The expression was wiped by the time Arthit’s attention was called again by the reappearance of Todd two hours after his abrupt leave from an office meeting. 

“Mr. Sun,” Todd called breathlessly as he retook his seat, flashing a thumbs up at Earth to answer the inquiring tilt of her head.

Arthit hardly looked up from his computer monitor. 

“Do you know why N’Pla is crying in the hallway?”

“That would be my fault”

Todd opened his mouth to ask a follow-up question but was silenced by a shake of Earth’s head. 

“I’ll check on her,” sighed Earth as she rose from her chair to leave, turning back to address Arthit at the last second. “You should head home early. Take a rest.”

Arthit looked at the head office in the back of the department preparing to protest.

“Khun Dannai won’t say a thing. Don’t think everyone here hasn’t realized how many extra hours you have been working for the past 6 months. Take a break.” Earth shut down his objections before he could voice them, leaving the room so that it was final.

Knowing that it was useless to fight her, Arthit hit save on the document he was working on. As slowly as he could manage, he stacked the paperwork he had, at least he could work on that at home when he waited for a call he already knew wouldn’t come. Arthit pulled his messenger bag over his shoulder as he gave the desk a last look once over. 

“Todd,” Arthit called hesitantly, hoping to be asked to stay. “Let me know if you need me at all.”

“It’s one hour till the end of the day,” Som-oh cut in, looking up from her computer for the first time despite eavesdropping on the whole conversation. “Just take it. I’ll cover for you.”

Arthit thanked her best as he could with his full hands before turning to leave. “Thanks, P’”

“Mr. Sun,” Todd drew him back with almost too wide of a smile.

Arthit hummed in acknowledgement.

“Have a good weekend—” Whatever else Todd was going to say was cut off by Som-oh urgently elbowing him and brushed off by Arthit as unimportant.

“You too.”

Despite getting an hour ahead of the off-work traffic, the ride home on motorcycle taxi was just as long and left too much time for thought. Still too early for dinner, Arthit skipped the street vendor part of his nightly routine. He could head out for food later if he got too restless in the room. Staring up at his building, Arthit pulled out his phone to send out the “I’m home” text before returning the phone to his pocket when he realized there was no use.

Trudging up the floors to his room, Arthit played with the idea of asking one of his still very single friends, aka Bright and Tutah, out for drinks to mop. Those thoughts were discarded by the time he reached his door, finding it open a crack with a stripe of light shining through. It was possible that he had forgotten to turn off the light or to have completely locked the door. But never both.

Preparing to meet an intruder, Arthit dropped his bag from his shoulder so he would have something to swing as he opened the door. The intruder was not immediately visible due to the sheer amount of heart-shaped balloons and red streamers that stretched from the ceiling that were certainly not there this morning. A hard-shell carry-on bag had replaced the pile of used clothes by the door and sent Arthit’s heart racing. He dropped his messenger bag in the doorway and drifted further in, holding his breath until the bed and his intruder was in view. In a deep exhale, he lost the last of his ability to breathe as he met eyes with the very welcome intruder.

Kongpob’s smile was brilliant and proud, Arthit had almost forgotten how beautiful that expression could be in person. His eyes shone with excitement but the expert eye could see the anxiety that hid behind it. He did a fair job of burying the emotion, but a part of him was busy fretting over if he had pushed it too far this time. Pulling his shaking hands out of his jean pockets, Kongpob stretched his arms out in a silent question.

Still stunned and in disbelief, Arthit gravitated into his fiance’s arms without a second of thought or hesitation. He wound his arms tight around him as though if any looser, Kongpob would slip away again. Letting his pride fall, Arthit rested his head on the slope of his fiance’s shoulder. This felt right for the first time in months— it felt like coming home.

Chuckling, Kongpob nuzzled into Arthit’s hair. “Happy Valentine’s Day, P’Arthit.”

Arthit hummed happily as he lifted his head momentarily to steal a fleeting kiss. He would have never initiated this before, let alone have even allowed it without being worn down. But it was a special occasion and he was with the love of his life, he could swallow a few moments of cheesiness to sustain him for when he eventually had to let go again. 

Although unexpected, it would seem that Arthit would get to spend Valentine’s Day with his love after all.


End file.
